1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to humidifiers/vaporizers, and specifically to an electric vaporizer for improving health and well being.
2. Prior Art
Sore and dry throats are common discomforts. Humidifiers/vaporizers are often used to turn water, which may be mixed with medication, into vapor form for inhalation. The vapor coats the throat, thereby treating and easing the discomfort. The treatment is especially effective when the vapor is medicated.
There are a whole array of humidifiers/vaporizers. Some fill the air of entire rooms with vapor so that people may breath in the medicated vapor easily. Examples of this type of humidifier/vaporizer includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,795 to Bolomier et al. (1973), 4,132,883 to Grime (1979), 4,338,510 to Chihara et al. (1982), and 4,657,713 to Miller (1987). These devices are large, bulky, and not easily transportable because they are intended for use at one specific location. They have electrical heating elements which come into direct contact with the liquid, which makes them susceptible to corrosion and therefore malfunction. In addition, they do not have vents to allow natural air circulation for cooling the interiors of their housings.
Another type of humidifier/vaporizer is small, portable, and intended for used by one person at a time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,267 to Hirtz et al. (1972) shows an inhalator for moist air. The nose piece of the device is not adjustable, while it has no provision for self support. In addition, it has a heating element which comes in direct contact with the vapor, which makes it susceptible to corrosion and malfunction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,641 to Frank et al. (1986) has a collapsible face mask. However, it does not provide a means for storing the power cord. Australia Patent 100,143 to Joseph Robinson (1973) shows a vaporizer which uses a cylindrical liquid container which separates the liquid from the heating element. However, its cap or nozzle is not adjustable or cooled, therefore it may not be controlled by the user. Furthermore, it has no means for storing the power cord.
These devices are either not portable, have heating elements which come into contact with the liquid, have hot nose pieces, have no means of self support, or have no means for storing the power cord.